el nuevo demonio rikudou
by redsombra
Summary: naruto despues de acabar la guerra queda solo a si que sus amigos bujis le ayudaran lo se mal sumary pero denle una oportunidad esto es un crossover
1. Chapter 1

Los derechos de dxd, naruto y otros animes asi como sus tecnicas no me pertenecen son de su respectivo dueño. ESTA HISTORIA SE SITUA DESPUES DE LA GUERRA CIVIL DEMONIACA.

El nuevo demonio rikudou.

Capítulo 1: el despertar.

La guerra había terminado con la victoria de la alianza, pero lamentablemente el tsukuyomi infinito no pudo ser detenido naruto namikaze uzumaki dejo salir toda su ira y furia y fue el que dio el golpa final a madara uchiha, óbito uchiha, el jubi ( diez colas) sellándolo en su interior, sin embargo al momento de sellarlo el jubi se volvió a dividir a si siendo una vez más los nueve bijus, tras haber acabado con la amenaza que eran los dos uchihas y pensando que la paz habría por fin rgresado surgio un nuevo problema y esque sasuke uchiha que tras haber ayudado derrotar a los tres anteriores quiso destruir a todos para así completar su venganza, el rubio viendo esto tuvo una última pelea con el pelinegro para así poder salvar al mundo shinobi.

La pelea que tuvieron los dos descendientes de los hijos del sabio de los seis caminos fue la mas epica que el mundo ninja jamas haiga presenciado todo a su alrededor en el valle del fin fue completamente destruido no quedo nada, en los últimos minutos de aquella batalla, el pelinegro yacía casi muerto en suelo mientras su contrincante el rubio estaba de pie enfrete de el con una mirada mas que triste y descepcionado por lo que quiso hacer el que consideraba su hermano, tomo una decisión.

 **Sasuke no teníamos por qué llegar a esto** **pero tu me obligaste y por mucho que te considere mi hermano no puedo perdonarte el que intentaras acabar con todos solo por tu estúpida venganza.** Dijo el rubio totalmente serio a su contrincante.

 **Hmp no me importa nada de lo que digas dobe, podras haber ganado esta pelea pero voy a regresar y tu y todos los demás van a morir uno por uno.** Dijo el pelinegro undido completamente en el odio el rubio escuchando esto tomo una decisión que sin saberlo afectaría todo su mundo.

 **Lo siento sasuke pero no puedo permitirte escapar.** Dijo el rubio para después empesar a hacer una cadena de sellos, para después poner su mano derecha en el pecho de sasuke y decir.

 **ARTE NINJA DIVINO: SEPARACION DE ALMAS ESTRACCION DE PODER DIINO:** grito el rubio para después ver como del cuerpo del pelinegro empezó a salir una aura negra pero con toques dorados mientras sasuke gritaba, para ver como esa aura empezaba a entrar en el cuerpo del rubio, después de unos 20 minutos que duró la extracción.

 **Que demonios me hiciste maldito.** Le dijo sasuke completamente agotado.

 **Este jutsu es muy especial que me lo enseño alien-jiji, y me lo enseño por si tu querias seguir con tu estúpida meta, poder quitarte el poder que te concedio, por lo que el jutsu no solo te quito el rinnegan y su chakra sino que también te quito el sharingan y también sello permanentemente el alma de indra que se hallaba en tu cuerpo y sello tu chakra por lo que en estos momentos ya no eres nadamas que un simple civil.** Le explico naruto a sasuke solo para que sasuke abriera enormes sus ojos.

 **No, como te atreves devuelveme mi poder maldito tu no eres nadie eres solo un perdedor.** Trato de gritar sasuke pero solo salía un murmullo, pero debido al sienlcio lo escucho el rubio.

 **Lo siento sasuke pero por tus acciones, me veo en la necesidad de acabar con tu vida..** dijo el rubio acercándose, cuando estaba a 3 pasos de sasuke el rubio also su mano y en ella se fue formando una bola azul de chacra puro que giraba en todas direcciones cuando enfrente de el- **ojala puedas descansar en paz sasuke pero por todos tu actos lo mas seguro es que te vayas al infierno lo siento y adiós-** termino de dcir el rubio para después impactar el rasengan en la cara de sassuke y asi matándolo definitivamente .

Después de matar a sasuke el rubio solo se dio la vuelta y empesar a caminar, después de estar caminando por 6 horas llego al monumento hokague para después sentarse en la cabeza de su padre el cuarto hokague , y ver su aldea completamente destruida, el rubio viendo su aldea se puso a llorar por no poder salvar a nadie sabiendo que él era el último shinobi con vida, de repente fua jalado haca su espacio mental donde se encontró en en una enorme pradera con un lago, alrededor del rubio se encontraban los nueve bijus, shukaku el mapache de una cola, matatabi, la gata de dos colas, isobu la tortuga de tres colas, son goku el mono de cuatro colas, saiken un caballo delfin de cinco colas. Choumei un escarabajo alado de siete colas, gyuki un toro pulpo de ocho colas y finalmente kurama un enorme zorro de nueve colas.

Los nueve bijus también se encontraban triste por ver al que consideraban su hermano pequeño llorando por no haber podido salvar a sus amigos por lo que tomando una una decisión.

 **Cachorro hemos estado hablando y estamos de acuerdo en que debes descansar, tienes que dormir.** Le dijo kurama al rubio lloron, a lo que los demás bijus solo asintieron.

 **Si Esta bien kurama voy a dormir un rato.** Dijo el rubio para después empesar a cerrar sus ojos.

 **Bueno ya saben que hacer hermanos.** Les dijo kurama a lo que todos empezaron a soltar su chakra, afuera de la mente del rubio este ya se encontraba dormido sentado, de repente de su cuerpo empeso a salir un torrente de chakra que se elevo hacia el cielo elevando también al rubio para después llevarlo al centro de konoha donde estaba la torre del hokague para después el mismo chakra que estaba saliendo del cuerpo del rubio empeara a atraer piedras del tamaño de una casa y asi ir juntando una enorme montaña, desapareciendo asi a konoha permanentemente, y al lado de la montaña crada del chakra de los nueve bijus también se formo un bosque muy hermoso.

 **Descansa chachorro que cuando despiertes todo esto solo será un recuerdo muy lejano, ya saben qué hacer.** Les dijo kurama a sus hermanos para que estos asintieran y dejaran salir un poco más de chackra haciendo que el cuerpo del rubio volviera a tener 6 años y el sin saberlo en su ojo izquierdo ya se encontraba azul sino que ahora era de color morado con anillos y tres tomoes en cada ojos siendo este el rinnesharingan ( ojo de samsara copiador ).

 **MILLONES Y MILLONES DE AÑOS DESPUES.**

Millones de años han pasado, y la era shinobi fue completamente olvidada, ahora en esta era habían no solo seres humanos sino que también varias rasas o facciones entre ellas estaban los olímpicos los griegos y varios más , pero en este momento solo nos vamos a dedicar a tres facciones que son, los ángeles y su líder dios los que ales tienen alas blancas brillantes con un aureola en la cabeza, los ángeles caídos y su líder azazel que anteriormente eran angeles puros pero que cayeron por algún pecado o avaricia, al momento de caer estos sus alas cambiaban de color de blancas y puras a negras como la noche, y la última facción son los demonios que tienen alas como las de un murciélago y sus líderes, lucifer, asmodeus, leviathan y belzebub estos 4 eran los 4 demonios más poderosos, en estos momentos nos enfocamos en el inframundo cerca de un castillo, a unos 50 kilómetros dentro de un bosque se encuentra una montaña, dentro de esa montaña se encontraba el último y más poderoso shinobi cabeza hueca y divertido y era hora de que este nuevo mundo viera de lo que los shinobis eran capaces, dentro se encontraba un pequeño niño de 6 años y dentro de ese niño más específico en su mente, un enorme ser se comenzaba despertar, cuando despertó completamente utilizo su inmenso poder para averiguar en qué consistía la nueva era en la que avía despertado, después de un par de días de ver y aprender sobre este nuevo mundo decidió que era hora de despertar a su compañero y hermanos.

 **Después de millones de años es hora de que vuelvas a despertar cachorro es hora de que te levantes y también ustedes hermanos.** Hablo un enorme zorro naranja con 9 colas, a lo que todos sus hermanos fueron despertando uno por uno hasta que los 9 estuvieron despiertos, una vez despiertos y que el zorro les explicara la nueva era que se levantó, empezaron a expulsar su chakra, fuera de la mente y el cuerpo del pequeño niño o más bien fuera de la montaña la tierra empezó a temblar y la montaña se empezó a derrumbar, lo extraño es que el temblor solo se sentía dónde estaba la montaña, cuando la montaña desaparecio por completo solo que do un monton de escombros y en medio de esos escombros se encontraba un niño peli rubio con un ojo azul, el otro ojo era de color morado con anillos y en esos anillos había tres tomoes, el niño estaba vestido con lo que parecía ser una malla de metal rota unos pantalones también rotos hasta las rodillas, estaba descalzo y en su frente tenia una bandana con el símbolo de una hoja que por cierto esta se encontraba dañada.

 **Huuuuuuuuuuuuuu donde me encuentro** ….

 **CONTINUARA.**

 **BUENO AMIGOS ESTOY DE REGRESO CON UN NUEVO FIC ESPERO LES AGRADE**

 **Y TAMBIEN LAMENTO MUCHO EL HABERME DESPARECIDO POR TANTO TIEMPO PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN AHOR QUE EH REGRESADO VOY A TRATAR DE ACTULIZAR LAS OTRAS DOS HISTORIAS A SI QUE ESPERENLAS JEJEJEJE.**

 **PD. LAMENTO LA FALTA DE ORTOGRAFIA BUENO ME DESPIDO BYE BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola amigos como están aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia espero les agrade y nos leemos al final.**

 **LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO, HIGHSCHOOL DXD Y OTROS ANIMES NO ME PERTENECEN. COMENZAMOS.**

 **Capítulo 2: entrenamiento y nueva amiga**

 **Uuuuhhhh donde me encuentro.** Dijo el pequeño rubio levantándose de los escombros agarrándose la cabeza desorientado, para que después mire para todos lados- **uhuhu me duele la cabeza, pero donde estoy, recuerdo que me dormí en la cima del monte hokague pero esto no es konoha- dijo** el pequeño rubio, viendo que se encontraba en bosque- **un momento porque mi voz se oye como la de un niño-** menciono el pequeño ninja.

 **Bueno es fácil de responder cachorro.** Menciono una voz en su cabeza, que hizo al rubio reaccionar, para después sentarse en césped y cerrando los ojos metiéndose en su especio mental, y ver a un enorme zorro naranja de nueve colas y a sus hermanos.

 **Hola shukaku, matatabi, isobu, son goku, kokuo ( pd. gracias a los que me dijeron de mi error), saiken, choumei, gyuki, y kurama, como están chicos saben dónde estamos? .** Pregunto el niño a los bijus- **y también porque mi voz se oye como la de un niño?-** termino de hablar naruto.

 **Bueno cachorro lo que tienes que saber es que después de que acabara la guerra ninja, y tu fueras el único que sobrevivió entraste en una depresión muy fuerte.** Hablo el norme zorro que el junto a sus hermanos se encontraban en la pradera rodeando al rubio ninja.

 **Así que mis hermanos y yo para poder ayudarte con esa depresión te hicimos dormir.** La siguiente en hablar fue matatabi.

 **Y concentrando todo nuestro chakra hicimos que una montaña se formara a tu alrededor de lo que alguna vez fue konoha.** Ahora el que hablo fue isobu.

 **Y el porqué de que tu voz se oiga como la de un niño es porque con nuestro poder te volvimos un niño nuevamente para que empezaras de nuevo.** Termino de decir gyuki.

 **Ya veo muchas gracias por ayudarme siempre que lo necesito chicos, kurama cuanto eh dormido?.** Pregunto el niño a su amigo peludo.

 **Bueno la verdad es que no lo sé cachorro después de que usáramos nuestro chakra para crear la montaña también quedamos dormidos y no hace mucho que desperté, pero por lo que pude averiguar han pasado millones de años.** Termino de explicar kurama, a lo que sus hermanos asintieron con la cabeza, mientras el pequeño rubio se quedaba totalmente callado, y así fue como por unos diez minutos

 **Así, que millones de años eh-** empezó a hablar el niño frotándose la cara para limpiar las lágrimas que caían por su rostro- **neh, kurama crees que donde estén mis amigos me pudieran haber perdonado por no haberlos podido salvar?-** termino de decir el pequeño ya llorando no importándole las lágrimas, haciendo entristecer a sus amigos bijus al ver triste al niño.

 **Claro que si naruto ten por seguro que donde quieran que estén, están orgullosos de ti y no te culpan de nada.** Dijo el enorme zorro y sus hermanos asintieron estando de acuerdo con sus palabras- **por cierto mírate en el reflejo del lago-** le dijo el cuadrúpedo gigante, a lo que el rubio solo lo vio con confusión, para después encogerse de hombros y dirigirse hacia le lago.

Cuando llego al lago y vio su reflejo se quedó sorprendido por lo que vio, su pequeño cuerpo era el de un niño de 5 años su cabello rubio lo tenía como su padre (todos **sabemos cómo es el cabello de minato)** estaba vestido con sus pantalones naranjas solo que estos estaban rotos ya que le hacía falta la pierna izquierda del pantalón también una malla que protegía su pecho y abdomen ya que su playera y sudadera se habían roto en la guerra, en su cabeza todavía tenía la bandana con la placa de la hoja, pero lo que más sorprendió el rubio fue que su ojo izquierdo ya no era azul sino que ahora era de color morado con anillos y en esos anillos se encontraban varios tomoes, asi es él tenía el el doujutsu de los dioses tenía el rinnesharingan ( **ojo de samsara copiador).**

 **Como es que tengo el rinnesharingan?-** pregunto el rubio confundido por que el recordaba perfectamente que en la guerra él no lo tenía.

 **Bueno recuerdas que cuando terminaste la pelea con sasuke usaste el (** **ARTE NINJA DIVINO: SEPARACION DE ALMAS ESTRACCION DE PODER DIVINO)-** le dijo el zorro al rubio a lo que esta asintió- **bueno cuando le extrajiste el poder del viejo al emo no solo se lo quitaste sino que ese poder entro en tu cuerpo asimilándolo, por lo que ahora no solo tienes el poder de asura sino también el Indra, y eso significa que ahora eres el nuevo rikudou sennin.** Le termino de explicar, solo para que rubio se sorprendiera al saber que ahora tenía poder de alien-jiji como él decía al dios de los shinobis- **y eso no es todo manda chakra a tu ojo derecho.** Le dijo zorro al niño.

El rubio obedeciendo a lo que dijo su amigo kurama regreso a ver su reflejo en el lago y mando una pequeña porción de su chakra a su ojo derecho, para que este se volviera rojo con tres tomoes sorprendiéndose de que también tuviera el sharingan, para después pasar al mangekyou sharingan y después pasara a su etapa final el mangekyou sharingan eterno, y ahí se dio cuenta que el sharingan que tenía en su ojo derecho era de sasuke.

 **No me digas que no solo tome el poder del alien-jiji sino que también tome el poder del sharingan de sasuke.** Hablo el rubio volteando a ver a sus amigos a lo que todos asintieron.

 **Asi es cachorro, también tienes que saber que ahora que eres un niño de nuevo todas tus técnicas ya no las vas a poder hacer o al menos no como antes ya que tu chakra si como tu control de chakra se vio afectado por lo que tendrás que volver a entrenar desde el principio-** le empezó a explicar el zorro al rubio, a lo que este primero se asustó porque pensó que ya no podría hacer sus técnicas nuevamente, pero después se tranquilizó al escuchar que solo tenía que entrenar para que las pudiera volver a hacer normalmente.- **ahora escucha bien el entrenamiento va a constar de varias partes, primero vamos a trabajar en lo que sería tu resistencia y taijustu eso sería alrededor de un año, segundo tu control de chakra ya que ahora no solamente cuentas con el chakra de los nueve bijus sino que también cuentas con el enorme chakra de rikudou sennin, tercero después de mejorar tu control de chakra vas empezar con el ninjtsu, ya que ahora que tienes el rinnesharingan vas poder moldear los 5 elementos y con trabajo duro vas moldear elementos secundarios, cuarto va a practicar el genjutsu antes no se te daba para nada el hacer ilusiones por todo el chakra que tenías, pero ahora que tienes el doujutsu del viejo vas a poder hacerlo, y por ultimo iremos por los pergaminos de los uzumaki para que aprendas fuinjutsu.** Le termino de explicar el zorro al niño a lo que este se encontraba asustado por todo el entrenamiento que tendría que realizar, sabía que iba a sufrir mucho pero no se echaría para atrás.

 **Ok si está bien kurama pero oye una pregunta, como sabes dónde se encuentran los pergaminos de mi familia si se supone las naciones elementales ya no existen?.** Le pregunto el rubio a su amigo gigante.

 **Eso es fácil, en estos momentos te encuentras en lo que alguna vez fue konoha así que si te diriges a lo que alguna vez fue uzushiogakure podrás encontrarlos.** Le explico el zorro, y los demás bijus asintieron dándole la razón- **por cierto antes de que se me olvide vas a tener que tapar tu ojo izquierdo como lo hacia tu maestro el ciclope pervertido-** le dijo el zorro, a lo que el rubio asintió comprendiendo que sería bastante malo que alguien se fuera a enterar del poder que tenía su ojo.

 **Tienes razón kurama, podría atraer a varios enemigos si se enteraran de lo que mi ojo puede hacer.** Le dio la razón el rubio a su amigo.

 **Bueno es momento de que salgas para que vayas a buscar que comer y levantes un campamento y antes de que vayas a buscar algo a 5 metros de donde están hay pequeño montículo de piedras debajo de ese montículo se encuentran los pergaminos de tus padres y el los hokage.** Le dijo la tortuga de tres colas a lo que el rubio asintió, y cerrando sus ojos para después desaparecer de su espacio mental, al abrirlos ya se encontraba de nuevo en el bosque.

 **Bueno voy a ver que encuentro pero primero voy por los pergaminos.** y así empezó a caminar a donde se encontraba el pequeño montículo que le había dicho su amiga la tortuga, cuando llego empezó a quitar todas las piedras, y ahí fue cuando los vio tres pergaminos 2 de tamaño mediano y uno grande el cual reconoció como el pergamino de los hokages, ya que era el mismo que robo cuando a un no se convertía en genin y una vez que se colgó el pergamino en la espalda y cargo los otros dos, se fue con rumbo desconocido para ver si encontraba algo de comer, después de estar caminando 1 hora encontró un pequeño lago, así que se dispuso a pescar algo con una pequeña caña que hizo con una rama una liana que le servía como cuerda y unos gusanos.

Después de unos 45 minutos ya tenía suficientes pescados, había logrado pescar 5 peces, después se dispuso a prender una pequeña fogata donde aún lado de la fogata puso los peces atravesados por una rama para que no se le quemaran, pasando un rato los peces ya se encontraban cocidos.

Después de comer se dirigió nuevamente al bosque para buscar algo en donde refugiarse, después de 5 minutos de estar caminando se encontró con un árbol bastante alto y grueso, cuando levanto más vista se dio cuenta de que de donde salía una rama bastante gruesa se encontraba hueco y decido que desde ahora hay se quedaría para poder entrenar.

Al siguiente día se levantó temprano para entrenar y una vez que bajo del árbol y se dirigió nuevamente al lago para así poder empezar a entrenar.

…TIMESKIP….

Han pasado 5 años desde que empezó su entrenamiento, y en todo ese entrenamiento se dio cuenta que no se comparaba cuando entreno con kakashi o con jiraiya este entrenamiento fue mil veces más duro que en ese entonces.

El primer año como lo dijo su amigo zorruno se dedicó más que nada a su entrenamiento físico, en las mañanas le daba 3 vueltas al lago para después seguir con 1000 sentadillas, 1000 abdominales, 1000 lagartijas, 500 golpes con el puño izquierdo y después con el derecho a un árbol, después 500 patadas izquierdas y después derechas, para terminar tenía que darle 5 vueltas la lago nadando, cuando terminaba en la tarde su entrenamiento siempre terminaba totalmente cansado, después de 6 meses ya se había acostumbrado a esa rutina por lo que empezó a utilizar la katas que estaban en el pergamino de su padre que junto a sus kage bushin (clones de sombra) avanzaba más rápido, a un más cuando se dio cuenta de que en el pergamino de los hokages venia el estilo del goken (puño fuerte) el que usaba cejotas-sensei y rock lee por lo que también se dedicó a aprenderlo, al terminar el año se podría decir que era un experto en esos estilos mas no un maestro todavía le faltaba mucho que aprender y poner en práctica.

El segundo año y tercer año se dedicó a su control de chakra y chakra elemental sin olvidar claro lo físico, con el control de chakra empezó con la hoja en la frente seguido de escalar arboles con los pies, después caminar sobre el agua, cuando pensó que ya podría empezar con el entrenamiento de su chakra elemental los bijus le dijeron que ese entrenamiento solo era el básico que todavía habían varios ejercicios de control más complicados que tenía que hacer, y con eso se puso a entrenar, después de caminar sobre el agua, los bijus le dijeron que fuera a buscar una cascada, cuando la encontró le dijeron que tenía que hacer lo mismo que con los árboles y caminar sobre el agua, al principio se le dificulto mucho porque no se lograba sostener más de 2 segundos así que utilizando el kage bushin, después de dos semanas por fin se podía mantener en la cascada sin caerse, después de terminas con ese ejercicio le dijeron que tomara que hiciera una punta de lanza afilada, después de que la hizo le dijeron que con su chakra tenía que balancear la punta por su palma de la mano sin tocar la piedra y una vez que acabara con eso tenía que balancear la piedra por todo su cuerpo, y si fallaba se llevaría unos cortes un poco profundos, después de terminar con eso le dijeron por fin que ya podía empezar con su entrenamiento de chakra elemental.

Al 4 año después de dominar o al menos tener un buen control de su chakra elemental se dispuso a aprender las técnicas de sus padres, y los ninjtsus elementales del pergamino de los hokages,

Primero aprendió el suiton ( **estilo de agua** ) que era la afinidad de su madre kushina, después aprendió el futon ( **estilo de viento** ) que era la afinidad de su padre minato, después de eso aprendió a usar el raiton ( **estilo de rayo** ) y con ello aprendió un jutsu que siempre quiso aprender el chidori ( **millar de aves** ) después se dio cuenta de que si ponía más chakra al chidori salía el raikiri ( **cuchilla relámpago** ) que era el jutsu firma de su sensei kakashi, después aprendió el doton ( **estilo de tierra** ) , y por ultimo aprendió lo que es katon ( **estilo de fuego** ).

El 5 año se iba a dedicar a lo que es tratar de hacer los sub elementos y genjutsu, después de 4 meses de practicar como loco y cientos de kage bushin por fin pudo hacer crecer una pequeña flor demostrando así que por fin pudo avanzar en el mokuton ( **estilo de madera** ).

Cierto día que estaba tratando de hacer crecer más de una simple flor, el rubio que se encontraba entrenando cerca del lago, escucho un llanto así que con curiosidad y cautela se fue acercando a donde se oian los llantos, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a una niña de su edad llorando sentada recargada en un árbol, así que decidió acercarse a ver que tenía la niña.

 **Hola porque estas llorando, te paso algo?.** Le pregunto el rubio a la niña. Quien se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz y sentir una mano en su hombro, y volteando a ver quién fue se encontró con que fue un niño quizá de su misma edad, de cabello rubio hasta su espalda baja, un ojo azul como el mismo cielo porque el otro ojo se encontraba tapado por su banda de konoha una malla de metal rota que medio le cubría el pecho unos pantalones rotos con una sola pierna, descalzo.

Cuando la niña vio al niño pensó que la iba a lastimar o algo, pero al ver directamente a su ojo azul se dio cuenta de que no tenía que temer, y que podía confiar en el niño.

 **Hola es que me escape de mi casa, y me perdi sinf snif…..**

 **HOLA A TODOS SE QUE ESTUVE MUCHO TIEMPO SIN ACTUALIZAR Y LES PIDO PERDON POR ESO, PERO AHORA EH REGRESADO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAP.**

 **Y BUENO ME DESPIDO SUERTE A TODOS**


End file.
